


重建

by phospho2019



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: OM23之后被困在反物质室变成渣的擎天柱，还有把他的碎片捡回来重新拼好的救护车
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	重建

最先从火种源回来的是嗅觉。

熟悉的医疗室的气味。

然后是听觉。

...

“你醒啦。”

......？

“这次可真是灾难。”

...。

视觉上线，擎天柱正从救护车的视角俯视自己。这感觉很奇怪，不是因为他同时看到了头顶无影灯下的医生和医生视野内自己正被施工的半颗脑膜块，而是他仅凭半颗脑膜块和一颗连着生命维持设备的微弱火种就认出了自己。

但除了自己，救护车还能在抢救谁呢。

”哈，不错。看来你的逻辑模块和记忆数据都在恢复。”救护车脸上挂着背光也掩盖不了的笑，没被全息显微镜覆盖的那只光镜疲惫但兴奋。擎天柱从自己视野边缘的噪点意识到，救护车已经很久没有休息了。看来医生光镜周围的阴影不只是因为背光。

等等，噪点?自己视野边缘?

“才反应过来吗?你没注意到自己同时拥有双视角?我把自己的意识和你的感知单元同步了。”救护车顺着他思考下去，擎天柱这才发现医生思考的声音直接回荡自己的脑海里，声音一如既往的平稳柔和、令人安心。“——你知道，为了更精确地读取你的神经反馈。感谢感知器新做的显微镜，你的色彩失真几乎对我没什么影响。哦，还有小诸葛的探针...还有铁拳的纳米医疗昆虫4.0。这次为了修好你，警车几乎调来了半个锻金实验室。”医生一边滔滔不绝，一边飞速动作，指尖伸出的细小针头在脑膜块表面织出一层光网，给微小的纳米机器人指出打印路径。擎天柱残存的脑膜块正随着他的动作缓慢生长成型。

下线，我，多久?他艰难地从破碎的数据库捡拾语句，思考的过程像是在乱石堆中开路。

“从你在反物质室糊了一墙那一刻算起，八周。把你从墙上全部抠下来花了七周。”救护车的光镜闪了一下，于是擎天柱回忆起自己被铲进医疗箱的情景，以及千斤顶皱着眉甲从自己的脑膜块夹出一片火种舱碎片的样子。

“现在我们全部的擎天柱都在这里了。”医生抬眼环顾，全息显微镜重新对焦。领袖这才把手术台旁那些密密麻麻、似曾相识的身体部件识别出来。如果没有医生的提醒，他未成形的神经网络根本不能把那些零件和手术台区分开来。擎天柱感到自己像刚出生的幼生体一样前所未有地一览无余，领导模块的缺失也让他感到陌生，甚至，久违的无助。但救护车一如既往平稳柔和的声音，以及医疗室的熟悉气味都让他僵硬的神经感到放松。

格拉斯 威震天...

“你的逻辑模块还没有完全上线，不用为语序混乱担心。格拉斯9号很安全，我们在那里建立了新的监狱。你下线时警车和爵士负责一切。”

“但威震天占领了谢尔曼。很抱歉我们没能守住。”

领袖想告诉医生他完全没必要道歉，但这个想法突然让他们眼前一黑。

”嘿！思考太快会引起数据过载，忘了告诉你了，你现在的计算等级还比不上一个导航系统。“

擎天柱突然想到一个星云星盟军的俚语，可以形容自己此时的状态；那个词直译过来是”让碳基用警车的方式思考“。救护车差点笑出声，但他及时忍住了。

”很准确，但别再逗我笑了哈。刚才差点手抖戳爆你的脑膜块。”探针警告性地小幅度挥舞着，领袖的嘴里突然有了铬的味道。

？ 擎天柱无声地发问，看着自己的思想束像流星般划过脑膜块表层。

“那是针头在五感扇区留下的通感错觉。看来你的味觉也完全恢复了。”救护车满意地收起探针，活动了一下双手，还调皮地在领袖头顶摆了个手影。“接下来是神经网络的全面重建，我想我最好不要说活....虽然我敢打赌自己哪怕关上光镜也能用量子沙盘模拟出你的神经网络...."

医生的嘀嘀咕咕越来越低，医疗室逐渐只能听到纳米昆虫搬运、打印身体零件的细碎声音。虽然意识混沌，领袖仍然不愿主动下线。他感到自己正在经历一次难得的假期，一个自从他被推上神坛之后第一次完全有正当理由放弃思考的假期。既然自己现在还不如一个导航系统聪明，擎天柱索性放弃挣扎，不由自主地观察起救护车重影的手，就像当年在末路大街的地下诊所一样。

【END】


End file.
